A conventional electrical drive can output a determined amount of power supply to co-operate with physical pedaling of a rider so as to drive a bicycle synchronously, thereby providing an auxiliary function to displace the bicycle. However, the conventional electric drive cannot precisely control power and voltages required for moving the bicycle, thereby easily causing a waste of power supply.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional electrical drive.